Amor Vincit Omnia
by UltimateHero13
Summary: A Tactician with an unknown past meets a woman who lives among the plains. Just how strong will the Cogs of Fate turn for these two and how much will their meeting affect one another? Only time will tell.
1. The Lady of Sacae

**Hero: **This is quite unexpected if I have to be honest. I'm already approaching the big storm that is the first of many climaxes of my Persona 4 fanfic, but now I'm adding this and adding yet another Fire Emblem(Awakening this time) fic, and then I have my Persona 4xTales of Symphonia crossover fic. What am I getting myself into? Hell and fun; that's what I'm getting into. Enough whining, let's talk about this for a bit.

This is a Fire Emblem 7 fic that will be showing some battles, but mostly emphasizing on what happens in-between them and chapters. So I might pass by a chapter or two. As the summary above says, this is a romance/adventure fic. Though, more emphasis on dialogue that involves Romantic interest and Character Development. These are features my writing style is suited for after all. Next up is how shipping will work. The main pairing is with the Tactician and Lyn, but the Tactician will be involved in battles more and somewhat with the story. He's going to have his own backstory, development, and what not.(Though he's kinda a pre-developed character. His name is also changed from Mark to Garcia. Yes, I am aware there's another FE game that shares this name,(Twice I might add) but I wanted to use this name since it reminds me of the last name I wanted, but was not born with.(My close friends know why.) Lastly, other ships will be revealed in future ANs I make. Lastly, I can't tell how often this will be updated. I need to seriously catch up with my Persona 4 fic, but I think I'll work on this a bit more for the first few chapters while working on P4 to the side, see how this fic goes with you the audience, and base it on from there. I hope you all understand.

Oh and for those who want to know, Amor Vinvit Omnia means "Love Conquers All" in Latin. Well, that's just one translation. It's fitting for what's going to happen via main plot. Now enough with explaining, I'll see you all later. Now please, enjoy the first chapter of "Amor Vincit Omnia"

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Lady of Sacae

* * *

"…Are you awake?" A voice said as the man who lies resting in her bed began to open his eyes. It was a woman with long, green hair. Her forest-hued eyes were glowing with joy which seemed to be in response to his awakening. "I found you unconscious on the plains. Are you feeling alright?"

"I am thank you. But… Who are you?" The man asked as he moved up a bit to get a better view of the woman.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

The man put his hand over his head as if trying to focus his thoughts in remembering. Lyn only stared as she awaited an answer. "…Garcia… That's my name."

"Your name is Garcia? What an odd-sounding name."

"Don't be mean, Miss." Garcia said in a quick response.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please pay me no mind. It is a good name for you." Lyn said while giving a smile. "Anyway, I see from your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

"Hmmm… I can't really remember… Urgh! My head!" Garcia shouted as he clasped his hands onto his head.

"A-Are you alright? Please, don't strain yourself." Lyn said with worry in her tone.

"I-I'll be fine. It's just that when I tried to remember more than my name, the back of my head started hurting, but I think I might remember what happened." Just as Garcia finished saying that, a large crashing noise could be heard from outside.

"What was that noise?" Lyn said as her attention quickly shifted towards the area of the door. "I'll go check. Garcia, please wait for me." Lyn gently requested as she took the sword that leaned on the wall adjacent to her and quietly walked out.

"Wow… to be saved by a pretty lady like this… I must be one lucky man. Still, how'd I live through what happened last night…?" Garcia said to himself as he was recalling why he ended up the way he was.

Meanwhile, Lyn surveyed her surroundings through the forest her home was enshrouded by. Through the brush and trees, she found two rough-looking men who appeared to wrecking the area while shouting, "Where are ya? Come outta hiding or we'll run ya out!" Lyn rushed on back on to her home while the men were preoccupied.

"Garcia!" Lyn shouted in a hushed tone as she opened the door abruptly. "Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They seem to be looking for someone while prepping to raid local villages. I… I have to stop them!" Lyn confirmed with determination. "…If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Garcia."

"No way, I'm not going to let you fight alone. I owe you my life." Garcia said as he got out of Lyn's bed.

"Thank you, Garcia." Lyn smiled as she bowed her head slightly. "But, can you wield a weapon?"

"Hmm… I think I might… But I wouldn't chance it since I can't recall much… I do remember I am a strategist. A tactician, if you may."

"I see… So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but… very well... We'll go together!" Lyn nodded in agreement as the two left her home to enter the fray. The two went into the trees to hide from the Bandits' sight and to discuss their plans. "…Alright then, now that everything's in order, I want you to stay with me at all times."

"I'll do just that then. Let's do this." Garcia said as he put his hood over his head and began going into the wide-open plains with Lyn.

"Uh-oh, the bandit's spotted me! Here he comes!"

The bandit approached her almost nonchalantly and immediately opened his mouth. "Hey you, girlie." The bandit called pointing his finger towards Lyn. "You see a guy around here? Tell us what you know and I'll let you run away unharmed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lyn said as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Ahh, wanna cover for that wise guy, eh? Well, I'll teach ya a thing or two about respect. Get ready!" The bandit roared as he began to brandish his axe.

"Lyn, now!" Garcia shouted, cueing her move. Lyn quickly dashed to the side of the bandit and gave a deep cut on his side, making him fall onto his knees. Lyn showed no quarter as she delivered the mortal blow. The blade stabbed right through him as she then pulled the sword out after a moment had passed and he had collapsed on the earth. He moved his head slightly upward and took a glance at Garcia's face.

"Heheh… Hey boss, I…" The man tried to say something with his last breath, but failed to complete his sentence as death had taken him away.

"Way to go, Lyn. There's just one more left."

"Yes. Are you alright? Did my attacks not shock you or anything?"

"I'm fine. Death… seems familiar to me. I have this feeling… he's not the first one I've seen die before me."

"Well, you are a tactician. You must have seen some soldiers die before your memory left you."

"That seems to be the case. But, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I… appreciate it."

"No problem. Anyway, let's advance farther, shall we?" Lyn nodded towards his suggestion as the two marched onward.

The group of two had approached the other Bandit lying in wait. The bandit grinned as the two approached him. "Who do ya think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" He then put the axe behind him and pulled out a rather interesting blade. "Let's see how this baby works."

"Lyn… try to get rid of that sword. It feels… much more different than anything I've seen." With no signs of backing down, Lyn pulled out her blade and charged to him, dodging the swing of his sword, and took a swing at his free-arm. He was surprisingly quick, but not enough to completely dodge her blade as it merely left a long cut on his arm. She tried another attack from an all-around turn she made. Her blade made contact with his. But her swiftness was enough to knock it away.

Batta's anger grew as he smacked Lyn with the back of his clenched fist, sending her to the ground. "Damn it all, I should've just stuck with the axe from the beginning. I'm better with it anyway." Batta grumbled as he pulled out his and was ready to take Lyn out in one shot. "Gah!" Batta was held back by Garcia! He grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from finishing his swing.

"Lyn, get out of the way!" Garcia ordered as Lyn quickly got off from the ground and grabbed her blade. Batta was able to knock away Garcia, pushing him near that sword Batta had, and tried to finish his swing, though it completely missed the target.

"Damn you to hell! I'm killing you first-! …Well, if it isn't the one who killed my whole troupe. You're the one I've been searching for."

"What? Me!?" Garcia said in confusion as he noticed his hood went down after being knocked away.

"Yes, you killed almost my whole gang. It was just him and me left. You killed one last friend of mine as you tried to run away." Batta said in disdain as he turned to Lyn. "Lass, this guy is dangerous. His sword skills are that of a demon."

Lyn only grew confused, but had to shrug it off. "It doesn't matter, we settle this now!" Lyn shouted as she readied her blade.

Garcia picked up the blade that was beside him and stood up. He readied it in a stance that felt familiar to him. "Lyn, let's do it!"

"You both die!" Batta declared as he aimed for Lyn. Lyn then moved at him at full speed, with Garcia somehow keeping up. Lyn dodged his diagonal slice; leaving him open from an attack on both sides. Without even suggesting it to one another, they both made two slashes against his sides; inflicting fatal wounds as he crashed towards the dirt.

"Y-You…! How… How did you-" Batta said as his last breath had left him.

Garcia took a couple of steps towards him to see if he still drew breath. He took the sheath that was in his belt and placed the blade he took from Batta inside it.

Lyn took a deep sigh and went down on one knee. "That was close. I sorely underestimated him."

"Lyn! Please be more careful!" Garcia yelled with distraught.

"…I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive… Strong enough that no one can defeat me. Now then, let's go home." Lyn conclude as she tried to stand, but nearly fell.

"Whoah, I think when he hit you, you must've landed on your leg and slightly sprained it."

"Urgh, I see… Then how come I didn't feel it when we were still fighting?"

"That must've been a spur of the moment thing. You felt the need to survive that fight, so you might not have noticed it till just now. Here, let me carry you at least." Garcia suggested.

"U-Um, I'm fine, really."

"I owe you my life, Lyn. At the very least, let me do this little thing for you."

"…Very well." Lyn agreed as Garcia wrapped up her leg just in case and then proceeded to carry her into her home bridal-style, with her arm wrapped around his neck and her face glowing slightly red the whole way through. He went inside with no trouble and gently placed her in the bed.

"Is your leg feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you for doing that. I think I'll be fine. But… there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Those bandits knew you. What happened between you all?" Lyn asked as she adjusted herself.

"…I remembered this right as you left to see what was going on earlier. It might be a long story, but... I'll tell you; I owe you my life after all."

* * *

**Hero:**Well this is all I've got. I wanted to add the flashback, but I felt I should save that for the next chapter. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue with this. Here's hoping I get the next chapter by the start of next week. Sorry that this chapter was short, I hope the next one will go above 2.5K words. Until next time, stay gold.


	2. Sword and Shield

**Hero: **This came out a little bit later, but hey, I think this was a really nice chapter if I do say so myself. I hope that all my chapters go around at this length. I'll save what I want to say for after you finish reading this chapter. And I'll get to replying to some(one actually) review(s) in this note.

Lord Destroyer: Thanks for worrying about that, that's what I want to avoid. Think of him like Ike. Ike can take some hits better than most protagonists in FE games. To avoid spoiling it(Because this chapter gives you an idea of what type of fighter he is and what stats he exceeds in.) Just read this chapter and you get a basis of what he's like. Also I explain this a bit more in the AN at the bottom.

Here it is, Chapter 2 of "Amor Vincit Omnia." I do hope you are enjoying this as much as I am.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sword and Shield

* * *

The evening sun was continuing its descent. It was hard to believe that Garcia escaped yet another situation. He just returned to Lyn's home and she asked what was his involvement with the brigands. Garcia was ready to explain what he could recall after gathering all the right words together. Her leg still gave off the occasional strained pain, even if the two didn't put little pressure on it. After doing what he could for her leg, he sat down beside her and began.

"I still don't remember why I'm here, I just recall only last night. Is that fine with you?" Garcia questioned.

"I don't mind that. Just tell me what you can is all I ask." Lyn said in agreement as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her pillow.

"Very well." Garcia nodded. "Well, from what I recall, I was traveling on a sort of business, but while I was descending the mountains, but I ran into those thugs. It seemed there were more about 7 of them."

"And you took out more than half of them?" Lyn interrupted.

"I suppose so. They were trying to take all I had on me, which wasn't much to begin with. They did seem to take a liking to this sword." He then picked up the sword and placed it on Lyn's lap and she then held it herself.

Lyn got herself up a bit, without disturbing her leg too much. "This sword looks really valuable. It has some very unique design that I've never seen before." Lyn commented as she continued to stare at it. The blade was made of silver and it had a very comfortable grip.

"If my memory is correct, it's called 'Masamune.' I don't know why it looks that way or how I got it, but it's something important from me."

"So… how did it get taken from you?" Lyn asked as she gave him the sword again.

"Fighting a group alone is tough. Even though I took some out one of them made me lose my footing and I fell off the edge. If I had to guess it was about 250 feet drop. But I survived that thanks to landing on some trees that softened my fall. That didn't stop their attempt to kill me off though."

"You must have had some luck if you survived that with little to no injuries."

"Yeah… I must be one lucky man; even luckier to have been saved by you. Anyway, I tried looking for blade but one of the surviving bandits spotted me and gave chase. These hills are some footwork. Especially after climbing up and down a mountain. He was catching up to me, but I had two options. Either keep up the chase until I could find a way to lose him or use the dagger I had kept hidden and take a gamble. …And I chose the latter option."

"What!? That was way too reckless of you!"

"I know, but it was either make the attempt or die. But as you can see, I made it out alive somehow. I was able to make the proper timing and struck him in the chest. Before he could recollect his thoughts, I pulled the blade out and tried to escape, but he still got a hit on me. On the back of my head and went flying down the hill. He must've either thought I was dead or he needed to seek medical attention and went searching for his boss."

"But when I found you, you were by yourself and his boss said he died chasing you. They failed to treat his wound and he must've died of blood loss." Lyn mumbled as her head tilted downward.

"Yeah, but I lost consciousness soon after he hit me. The other two must've found my sword while looking for me. I must express my gratitude for double of its worth. For helping me get my belonging back and for saving my life." Garcia thankfully bowed.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal around me."

"Very well, but it might be easier said than done. It feels like a habit. Maybe the reason I am that way is sealed within my lost memories. I do mean every word I say."

"Well there's one thing I want to talk to you about." Lyn noted as she stood up to sit across from him.

"Lyn, don't try and move your leg, it could be more serious than we think."

"It'll be fine, but what I want to talk to you about is that you seem to be a good tactician and know your ways around war. You were able to out-predict their attacks and found loopholes in their attack patterns. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

"I wouldn't mind that, but will your parents be fine with it?"

"My mother and my father… died six months ago." Lyn's expression grew solemn, yet hurt by memories past. Her hands made fists which were clenching themselves as hard as they can. Garcia's face could only sympathize as it mustered a frown. "My people - the Lorca - they don't…" Lyn grew teary-eyed as she tried to finish her sentence. "I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked and… they killed so many people. The tribes were scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people are so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." A tear had fallen from her face. She had tilted her head as she herself had finally broken down after recalling the massacre of her family and friends around her. "…I'm sorry… I've been alone… for so long." Tears were escaping her. Garcia instinctively gave her a warm embrace. He became her shoulder to cry on. She only responded by wrapping her arms around him. After a few moments had passed, her tears began to simmer down. "…No more. I will shed no more tears." She said as she let go of Garcia with him following in understanding. "Thank you. I'm better now. Garcia, I will - No, I must become stronger. So that I may avenge my father's death! Today's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Garcia, tell me you'll train me; that you'll let me travel with you!" Lyn came out asking with such passion in her voice.

"…I would love it if we traveled together. Let's go together!" Garcia smiled after giving it a moment's thought.

"You will? Oh, thank you! Thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it! You'll be my Master Strategist and I'll be your Peerless Warrior! We can do it… right?" Lyn declared with that glow in her eyes. The happiness that Garcia enjoyed so far had returned to her.

"Yes we can. But first, we'll need to let you rest up for a day or so. So what say we spend a day resting your leg up and another day training before we set off?"

"I guess that should be fine. I have some practice swords somewhere. They should help us get better acquainted while we prepare for our journey."

"Better acquainted, eh? That should be interesting." Garcia grinned as he stood up and took a glance outside. "It's nighttime already? What say we turn in early? Hopefully you'll feel a bit better in the morning. ...By the way, where shall I sleep? I think it would be rather… impolite of me to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Perhaps so…" Lyn agreed with her face glowing again. "I have a bedroll in the back, so why don't you use that?"

"I think I will." Lyn pointed in the direction as to where he might find one and he set it up and quickly went in it for a well-deserved rest. "Good night Lyn.

"Good night…" Lyn said back as she closed her eyes.

"…And thank you." Both whispered to each other without the other hearing.

The night went smooth… for at least one of them. Lyn seemed to be sleeping very well, while Garcia got a bit of sleep, but stayed awake for some time. A lot was on his mind, he spent some time trying to remember anything else before the hell that was the night before or checking up on Lyn. Eventually he drifted off without waking up for a while, even when the sun rose. Lyn did not either surprisingly which you could say was in Garcia's favor. He needed the sleep as much as her. The two did enjoy the next day knowing one another, or rather, Garcia getting to learn Lyn since he wasn't completely aware of himself due to the memory loss. Though she was recovering quickly, they didn't chance it that day. The two enjoyed the time they spent together and had enjoyed another well night's rest. They were going to need it for tomorrow they were going to train as much as they can before they were to set off.

"Good morning!" Lyn spoke as Garcia sat up on his bedroll. It seemed quite late in the morning though.

"How long were we asleep anyways? It seems like we were out for most of the morning." Garcia asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of a heavy sleeper; I usually have a bit of trouble sleeping, but once I fall asleep, I tend to sleep for a while. But then again, you seem to be that way as well." Lyn smiled with a slightly teasing tone.

"I'm not sure if I am or not, but anyway, shall we get ready for some training?"

"Of course! I want to see just how strong you are." Lyn said confidently as she went and brought out the practice swords out and stepped out with Garcia to the open field. She was able to walk fine now, though there might have been the occasional flinch because of her leg, it wouldn't get worse so long as no excessive pressure was applied to it. After they got some simple footing, Lyn tossed him the practice sword and Garcia looked at it strangely.

"Aren't practice swords actual swords and not made of wood?"

"They were made by my tribe. These swords were how we trained."

"Ah, I see. Well, are you ready?"

"Yes. We fight till one of us admits to yielding. Get yourself in your fighting stance and come at me with all you got." Lyn fiercely commanded as she readied her stance. The two grew silent as one was trying to see a moment to strike the other; their eyes fixated on one another. Garcia took a deep breath, but Lyn saw that as her chance to strike. She charged on him from his left side, assuming that would be a weak-spot. Garcia was able to place his sword just in the way of her horizontal slice, saving him from a first strike. She leaped back and charged straight at him. Another slice was blocked by him, yet she did not pull back, she kept trying to break through his defense if she had the possibility to do so.

He did not leave his spot despite all the attacks she made, only taking light steps to adjust himself when she tried to make an attack from behind or at his side. He was only defending, yet he blocked all of them. Surely he wasn't just a wall, but she could not help but want to see his offensive attacks. She wasn't one to take hits as much, she wanted to see his strength in terms of offense, and not just defense. Lyn pulled back after her last attack and walked around him with his glare still fixated on her. He had a feeling she was wanting him to make the move, though she couldn't be blamed for wanting that since he has yet to attack himself. Despite the possibilities of it being a trap, he scanned her; looking for a chance to strike. After a moment, he jumped forward, making his striking time much more quicker than Lyn anticipated. She only stood her ground, while Garcia pulled back. He might've been able to break on through if he kept it up, but he wanted to play things defensively and not take a risk. It was funny though. There was no conversing through the battlers' lips; their eyes and swords were doing all the talking. And they were being quite talkative. Lyn moved in for another attack, with Garcia making his expected guard. She moved back, but retaliated this time; making more and more assaults towards him, hoping to break through his defense. Garcia also made his offensive strikes, making them both switch between attacking and defending. Through it all, they were both smiling; this felt really fun to them. But sooner or later the fun had to end. The two saw openings for a final strike and made their attacks. However both stopped near making connection.

"Do you yield Garcia?" Lyn asked as her weapon is mere inches from his neck.

"I suppose I do, however, I must ask you the same." Lyn's head tilted downward, noticing his own sword was near from piercing through her chest. "So, shall we call this a tie? Though I think you are the stronger swordsman among us, so I can concede defeat."

"I say we're tied. You were able to block all of my attacks. It was just now that I saw an opportunity for an attack, so I took it. Anyway, I'm feeling tired; do you want to go back for a short while?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that. Let's go." Garcia nodded as he took the practice sword Lyn had and they walked back together. The two went back with little to no talking. They were thinking about how the battle really turned out. It was declared a draw, but to Lyn, she kept recalling all the actions she could remember, seeing if there other opportunities for a hit. As for Garcia, he kept thinking of that final move, something felt off to him. When they had arrived, Garcia brought it up to Lyn, saying something that caught her off guard.

"What do you mean that I won!?" Lyn exclaimed in surprise.

"It's simple. First, take this and let us re-enact where we stopped." Garcia tossed her the sword and the two got into their positions. "Now move like my sword isn't there. Only focus on me though." Lyn moved as ordered, but Garcia was moving his sword at the same time as her. Lyn finished her hit and stopped.

"Alright, so what makes this my win?"

"Look down." Garcia bluntly suggested.

Lyn looked to see his blade would have missed if she kept it up. Her face grew shocked at the turn of events. She beat him somehow, even though she had felt it was her toughest battle yet, she was able to pull through. And the best part was, she did not even get a hit for it. "H-How did I…?"

"It's simple. You're natural body movements while making your attack saved you from a mortal blow. Your torso was slightly moving to your right as you were attacking. It makes sense when you think about it. So, do you accept my defeat?"

"I… suppose so. You really can think things through." Lyn nodded after she realized his theory was likely correct.

"Good. Our fighting styles are different. _You_ find weaknesses as you go. And I find them before my opponents can make a strike. I try to predict how they are going to attack and prepare countermeasures before it happens. You are more an offensive fighter and I am more defensive."

"You pieced this all together about me in just a few days. I'm truly impressed. I wonder what else you have picked up about me."

"Nothing much. Aside from that you are kind person. I like to analyze things. I guess that's part of my personality. At least that didn't get lost with my memories."

"Hm. Thank you for the compliment. You are a kind person yourself." Lyn giggled. "I'm not all good at blocking attacks though. if you kept your first assault, I might have lost."

"Well, I better make sure you are covered for that then." Garcia smiled. "If you are my sword, then I shall be your shield!"

"Hmhmhm, that makes me happy for some reason." Lyn giggled once more, but her words were sincere.

"Now then, I'm hungry. Shall we make something together?" Garcia chuckled as he put on a big smile for Lyn.

"Sure. I'd like that." Lyn quickly nodded with a wide smile back towards Garcia.

The day felt long, yet the morning felt like it came too soon. The two were able to pack in some more training after their meal, but deep inside they wished they could have had more time. However, they couldn't delay their leave any longer. Lyn and Garcia had left the Sacae Plains as soon as everything was accounted for. Their journey to improve their skills had finally begun.

* * *

**Hero: **I kinda made a stat growth joke here. About how Lyn is like a glass cannon at first. As for Garcia's stats, he's just a defense buff(For Swordsman standards) for now. Hence why he was always defending and relying on exploiting weaknesses. He has some good attack power, but Lyn just exceeds him by a fair amount. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I'm glad I got it up by the middle of the week. I'll go into detail into his stat growths later when I'm a few more chapters in with this story.

Anyway, please review on what you think of this chapter. Next time, we'll have plenty of plot progression. I do like these moments that don't happen in the game because it gives my mind the freedom of expanding on the characters' interactions with one another, which is what I love best in RPGs. So please tell me what you think of this and all that; and now if you'll excuse me, I need to work on "Our Year Together." The next chapter for that is long overdue.


	3. Heir to the Throne

**Hero: **Originally, I was just going to start you off with this chapter, then I get a review that requires a response right as I'm putting this up.

Lord Destroyer: I'm referring to the Samurai Warrior Masamune Date. Look him up if you want to know more. Anyway, I've noticed that. I can only think that the Japanese developers wanted to reference their own culture since this has a mostly European middle age atmosphere to it. So I agree with your thought process. Garcia's Masamune itself is designed to look like a Katana. I'll get a better description of it in future chapters where it becomes more relevant aside from battles. Also, believe it or not, Lyn actually does giggle once or twice in the game. Mostly when she and/ or Eliwood are messing with Hector. I won't make it a running gag(Unless I choose Garcia to also mess around with Hector) But even the most serious of characters need to get a laugh in here and there.

Anyway, here's Chapter 3 of "Amor Vincit Omnia" Please, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Heir to the Throne

* * *

The young Tactician Garcia and young Swordfighter Lyn head to Bulgar, a commercial city to prepare and stock up before their arduous and well-rewarding journey. The plains were gentle to them on their travels. The fields of grass were serene and tranquil, offering kind-footing; you could say it was better than climbing through the mountains of Bern that he so vaguely remembered. With a clear view ahead, they arrive at the ever-bustling center of Bulgar.

"So that's one extra Vulnerary, but I think it wouldn't hurt to hold onto it. Especially if you intend to fight as well." Lyn pointed out as she passed the extra bit of healing supplies to Garcia to stuff in his pack.

"I suppose so; and since we are on the subject of extra things… Excuse me; can I have one Iron Sword please?" Garcia called out to the merchant after responding to Lyn. The Merchant brought out a just forged iron sword and allowed Garcia to see if it was to his liking. After giving it a couple of swings, he handed the gold necessary to the merchant and went off with Lyn. "So, we've got everything we need now? Food, water, and now our weapons?" Garcia asked seeking confirmation.

"Yes, I believe so. We should stay here for the night before we set off again." Lyn suggested as the two walked into the town square, pointing towards the west. "I believe there's an Inn over there, maybe we should check for an open room. What do you think?"

"I think that would be best-"

"What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A rather playful voice called out. Lyn turned around to see a man in green armor moving into the town square. "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name!? Or better yet, your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight? That you speak so freely to a stranger?

"I was hoping you'd ask! I hail from Lycia. From the Caelin canton to be specific; home to men of passion and fire!" The man bragged.

"Shouldn't that be 'home of oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn said in rebuttal towards the knight. Garcia could be heard chuckling to himself behind her.

The man groaned after hearing her words. "You're even more lovely when you're cruel…" He said with slight disdain.

"Masochist…" Garcia whispered to himself and Lyn, which gave her a light laugh insider her mind as she then turned to him. "Let's go Garcia, I have nothing more to say to him."

"Wait, please…!" He called out trying to stop the two, with a man in red armor approaching the one in green.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" The man in red shouted in anger and disappointment.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Sain asked.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't _have_ to be so severe. We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that, but how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy?"

Lyn had approached the Sain again, only this time in more irritation. "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses."

"Of course! My apologies." Kent said as he escorted his horse out of the way.

"Thank you. _You_, at least, seem honorable enough."

"Hm? Pardon me, but… have we met before?" Kent asked as his intrigue focused on Lyn.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain interrupted.

"It seems there are no decent men around Lycia! Let's go Garcia! I've run out of patience!" Lyn said as she nearly stormed out of Bulgar.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Kent called out hoping Lyn would respond, but she just left the area. "…Sain, you lout!"

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were…"

"I am NOT you!" Kent roared in anger. "…Come, we must follow her, I suspect she might be…-"

"Be what? She's our mission? You're joking!" Sain then turned and got onto his horse to give pursuit. "Wait!"

The two were still walking away from Bulgar. Despite how Garcia was hoping to rest in an actual bed, it seemed he wasn't to be given the chance now. His protests about having that chance were quickly denied by the Irritated Lyn. Her pace grew faster upon noticing that they were being followed.

"Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town?" Lyn questioned loudly as Garcia had to keep up a brisk pace with her. "No… It's not them. These men seem out for blood!" As Lyn said that, another bandit appeared. However, this time it was right before her.

"He heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" The bandit smirked.

"What did you call me?" Lyn said in surprise as she went silent for a moment. "…Who are you?"

"Such a waste… An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold." The man shrugged as Garcia's face grew bothered upon hearing the word gold. "Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! Let'em have it boys!" The man whooped as rest of the bandits came out of hiding.

"Damn, there's way more than we can handle here… But, I'll not give up!" Lyn exclaimed.

"I've got your back Lyn!" Garcia followed as he drew out his sword, readying for a battle at any time.

"There she is!" A voice shouted from behind as Lyn's attention turned around while Garcia kept a keen eye for the bandits that lie in wait. The two knights from earlier "Whew… Finally caught up with you two." It was Sain who had went to Lyn with Kent behind. "Hold! You there! What is your business?" Sain said towards the thugs. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"These two seem to forget my presence as well…" Garcia shrugged.

"You! You're from-" Lyn tried to say, but was cut off.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, then let them look to me!" Kent shouted as he pulled out his own sword.

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" Sain shouted as he grabbed his spear.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

"Well I can't just stand here and do nothing…"

"Lyn; just let them support us. The more help we have, the better our odds and the faster our battle." Garcia explained.

"Indeed. Command us then. I am Kent of the Lycian Knights. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle."

"…Very well. Garcia and I will lead! Let's go!" Lyn ordered as everyone got into position.

"Your name's Garcia, right?" Sain asked with Garcia responding with a nod. "I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!"

Even though it went against the plan. Even though it went against common sense to just charge in. Even though it was likely going to backfire somehow, Garcia just knew this guy wasn't the type to just take "no" for an answer. He only let him do his own thing for a bit as Sain just ran off towards a bandit hiding behind some trees. Garcia sent Kent to follow him as back up. The two could be heard arguing over Sain's foolish choice of using a spear against an axe weilder.

"Come on Lyn; let's clean up after their mess." Garcia signaled as the two went in through the trees. The two came upon Kent and Sain surrounding the area the bandit was in. Garcia went out first, pulling out that spare iron sword and taunted him, provoking him to charge towards the tactician. The bandit followed Garcia into the brush, only for Lyn to appear and strike him from behind. He went down with no resistance and Lyn just put her blade away. "Great job Lyn. Now then…" Garcia congratulated as he and Lyn walked out of the brush to the two knights. "You two, I want you to go down there and take out the brigand near the second bridge. Lyn and I will take the one straight ahead of us."

"Yes sir!" Kent saluted as he and Sain followed orders and left. The Brigand seemed to notice and take refuge in some nearby trees.

"We should do the same. Let's hide in those trees over there." Lyn pointed towards the spot of trees near their target. The two went off in their own direction while the knights went opposite theirs. The two went into the thicket with the brigand over the cliff smirking at their tactic. He jumped off the cliff and began his attack towards the two. "Garcia, are you ready? He's approaching much faster than you anticipated."

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd jump off the cliff. Just stick to the plan." Garcia clarified as Lyn went off. Garcia brandished his Iron Sword in preparation. The Brigand had entered their hiding place, with his axe ready to strike. As he readied for a strike, Lyn appeared from behind, but the bandit turned and blocked the strike with his axe.

"Do ya take me for some damn fool!?" The man gritted his teeth as Lyn was trying to break through

"Damn, he must've seen our attack somehow." Lyn grunted as she retaliated against him.

"Did you forget about me!?" Garcia shouted as his sword pierced through the brigand. Lyn pulled back and followed up with her pierce from across Garcia. Thankfully the blades were not near each other enough from hurting their wielders' comrade. The two pulled the blades out and the brigand had fallen to their teamwork.

"All right, let's get ready to take out the leader. I'm assuming that the knights took that other brigand down. So let's secure the bridge first." Lyn nodded as she followed him towards the bridge. The two had to go around the cliff their recent opponent was on, but they could hear the steps of their backup from a distance. The two groups met halfway with Garcia checking the status of his support along with Lyn. Lyn had to give Sain the extra Vulnerary, but otherwise things were going smoothly. "Alright, he seems to be across the river as expected. You two shall continue as planned and fight him off until we can back you up. It would catch him off guard if we surround him."

"Sir, wouldn't it be wise if you had one knight accompany one of you each? I don't mean to against orders." Kent suggested humbly.

"Don't worry, you're fine. It's a good plan; however, I think for this man, we need the swiftest of our group to go in first. You two would easily keep him occupied while go in to surround him and cut off his chance to retreat." Garcia calmly replied. The two knights gave their custom salute and rode off to begin their assault on the leader. Garcia and Lyn hurried their way to match their time to knights as close as possible. When the leader of the brigands, Zugu, came in sight, he was prepared for an attack like this. The two found Sain dealing with a grunt of Zugu's keeping Sain at bay from supporting his partner, Kent from the leader's brutal power. "Damn, I should have expected him to expect us like this. Quickly, we need to support them!"

The two had their blades already out and ready to strike. Zugu spotted the two and left his partner to deal with the knights. He wanted to at least take out Lyn if he knew death was to approach him soon. "You brat, I'm taking you out if it's the last thing I do!" Zugu declared as he jumped in for a fatal strike on Lyn. She had moved out of the way as fast as she could. He was surprisingly swift with the axe. Garcia made a vertical slash while he was completing his descent, but Zugu spotted the Tactician's plan and swung towards him. With both fortune and misfortune, Garcia did not get hurt by the strike, however his blade was sent away from him. Garcia could only pull back. Zugu however, wanted to complete his job of assassinating Lyn. He ignored the tactician for now and focused on her. She dodged the blunt weapon as best as she could, countering with her blade, with the tip of it grazing through the brigand's flesh. He would not flinch though; he would find the strength to keep up his killing intention going. Lyn would try to keep herself wary and find ways around attacks, and getting attacks on areas that would normally stop a man from fighting, yet this one knew not what death was. His intent was strong.

Garcia followed up after Lyn. He still had his blade Masamune stuffed away. The angled strike caught Zugu off guard; for he was actually cringing in pain for once. Lyn took the opportunity to take the final strike necessary to finish him. A deep wound appeared on his chest after Lyn's blade was sheathed. Blood was trailing down as well the body it came from.

"Damn… there was only supposed to be… a lone girl." Zugu groaned as he struggled to stay alive.

Garcia approached him with his blade in tow; he gripped it in a way to where the blade was pointing towards his fallen opponent. Lyn stared into Garcia's eyes as they looked down on Zugu. They were apathetic. The sound of flesh being pierced was heard followed by a shriek of pain. The blade never left it till the man afflicted by it had admitted defeat through his death.

"That's the last of them, great work Lyn." Garcia praised as Kent and Sain arrived, but off their horses this time.

"I suppose we should deal with these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with us?" Lyn approached.

"Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Kent explained.

"Lycia… That's the country southwest of the mountains correct?"

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?"

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken when his own daughter abandoned him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn." Sain cut in. "It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic that he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he suddenly became a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess' wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?"

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess' heart. Now his only wish is to see his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We however, did not know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after the letter was sent. We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned that all was not for naught. For her daughter yet lives." Kent took over. "We had heard that she was living alone on the plains. I… I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis.'

"Why would you think that…?" Lyn trailed as she was caught off guard by his assumption.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

"Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry, but I have never met her directly, however I have seen her on some portraits around the castle."

"…To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents, I was Lyndis." Lyn recalled as she turned towards the river. "It's strange… How I was all alone in this world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name ever again." The two knights and the tactician were silent upon her words. "Wait! That bandit called me Lyndis too!"

"What? How could he have-" Kent pondered before realizing what it might have been. Sain however, noticed first.

"…He was a henchmen of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

"Lundgren?"

"He is the younger brother of the marquess. Everyone assumed that Lady Madelyn was forever lost. Therefore, he was to inherit the throne... until your existence was shown to us."

"To be blunt, milady. You living on is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions." Sain cut in yet again.

"That's-" Lyn grew bothered by this, yet she continued to find the proper words. "But I have no interest in inheriting a any title!"

"I think that man doesn't seem to give a damn about that. He probably wants you dead should the possibility of you changing your mind ever come to fruition." Garcia cut in as he returned with his Iron Sword that he nearly lost during that battle. "It's likely he'll keep at his attempts till you can no longer lift your head up off the ground."

"Well, what should we do then?"

"You should accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous while alone."

"I feel I have little choice in the matter. I will go with you. Are you going to be fine with this Garcia?"

"That's up to you Lyn. I don't mind going wherever you need to go."

"Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

"It's no problem. Now then, can we rest up at the inn like we planned earlier? It'd be nice to get a good rest before we go on this big of a journey." Garcia shrugged tiredly as the others laughed.

The group went back to Bulgar to check in. The group took two rooms meant to hold two people each. Sain was stuck with Kent so he would not try anything on Lyn. Garcia was to be in the same room with Lyn. Lyn was away for a moment and Garcia enjoyed the peace and quiet in his room as he was polishing Masamune out of boredom. It also gave him time to think as he sat there by the window. Just why was it that he was bothered so much by Zugu? That he had the urge to stab that brigand despite that he was to die sooner. His death was assured, so did he feel the need to bring it faster? As he placed the blade back into its resting place, a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lyn."

"Oh, you don't need to knock." Garcia chuckled as he tossed his sword onto his lone bed. "You're sleeping in this room. You're being more polite to me than usual, Lady Lyn." Garcia commented as he opened the door. "Almost more than me."

"I was just hoping I was not interrupting anything is all." Lyn spoke. "Also, you shouldn't call me 'Lady Lyn,' we're friends, so there's no need for formalities."

"I'm sorry Lady Lyn, but that'd be harder habit to break than breathing itself. It's a habit of mine to address former people properly."

"Oh well. What were you doing while I was away?" Lyn forcefully shrugged.

"I just finished polishing my blade. I was also… thinking of something."

"I see… May I ask what it was you were thinking about?" Lyn asked as she plopped down on her bed.

"Very well. I was wondering about why I had the urge to cause greater harm to that brigand even though he was to die a mere moment or so later. When I search for one answer… I can only find one within what little memories I have." Garcia deliberated as he sat back on his chair.

"So you remember something else then?"

"Yes, but it's nothing too drastic. It's… how can I put it… I have the answer, but I don't know why it is the answer, if you can understand that." Lyn simply nodded as if she will try to comprehend what he discovered. "I can't stand those who kill for reasons like that. I am just unable to explain why though... All I know is that reasons like that disgust me."

"Do not worry, I understand." Lyn said with a straight face. "I think I can empathize with that very well even. I can't explain why either, but I just can."

"Thank you Lady Lyn."

"Also, I have one other question. Why did you decide to accompany so quickly? Surely you should think long and hard about going to another country like this."

"I didn't need much to think about though. I don't have anywhere to go and well, I promised to be your shield as you are my sword. I see no reason why that promise can be fulfilled now, right?"

"I suppose so. It was just something that was nagging at me is all." Lyn agreed.

"Now then, if that's everything that needs to be asked between us, I believe they should have some food ready downstairs. Let's get something to eat before it's too late." And after saying that, the two left the room and went downstairs. The rest of the night went quietly as the group planned to visit a shrine slightly northeast of Bulgar. Lyn wished to follow a tradition her tribe kept before setting out on her long journey.

* * *

**Hero:** My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer. I hope you all don't mind that. I was intending to split this up into two parts, but it was a lot shorter than I intended it to be. Also, I was browsing the FE section here and I noticed another Tactician and Lyndis story. I read the summary and noticed how it sounded similar to mine. I then looked at this one and noticed mine was kind of an abridged version. I think I just made unintentional plagiarism. I might have to change up the summary. Either way, I hope you all liked the story thus far regardless. Please share your thoughts and I'll see you all with Chapter 4. Until then, stay gold.


End file.
